A New Adventure
by thedeichan
Summary: Takes place after the movie James and the giant peach. A new beginning and a new adventure. They now have a human form as well.


It had been two years since the group of friends moved into their new home in NewYork. Everyone had the life they always wanted but for some reason Miss spider couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She had her friends, James, her husband Centipied. She couldn't place her finger on it. She rested in her bed and sighed. What was it? What was driving her so insane? She got up with a huff and straightened her striped skirt. She was going to take a walk. Maybe stop by the park and see how James was. She shrugged as she slid her boots and gloves back on and headed out the door. As she walked she noticed all these families wandering around. Usually she would pay no attention but today, she watched them. Mothers taking care of their small babies. All carried against their mothers chests or pushed in a buggy. She watched them for a moment before turning and leaving the park for home. She ran up to her room and kicked off her boots and tossed her gloves onto the nightstand as she climbed into bed. She hid under the dark black covers quietly listening to the sounds of the house.

Not long after her husband and James came home. "Honey! We're home!" The boys called playfully. No response from the dark haired woman. That was odd. usually they would hear some snarky remark that tried to hide a giggle. Centipied sent James to the living room as he went to find his wife. "My pretty spider? Where are you?" he called as he headed down the hall. He pulled off his cap as he walked into the bedroom. "Dear ya in here?" he asked looking to the bump under the blankets. He went over and pulled the blankets back and miss spider hid her face in the pillow. "There you are." He said as he laid the blankets on her shoulder and stroked her hair lightly. "Whats the matter? Usually your downstairs reading." He stated looking at her. The woman shrugged not looking at him. He carefully grabbed her and turned her face to him. She had tear stains on her cheeks. "Spidy? Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing. Just leave me be for a while." She said softly looking away from him to the wall. "But dear-" He started only to be interupted. "I said go!" She said with a hiss causing him to jump. "Ok ok. I'll get dinner started for everyone ok?" he asked getting up and kissing her head. "Talk to me tonight though." He told her as he left the room. She sighed and laid back down falling into an uneasy sleep.

A few hours later she awoke to being lifted from the bed. "Supper toots." Centipied smiled. She smiled faintly as she let him take her to the kitchen. Dinner was reletivly quiet and the group spent some time together before bed. "James. Time to sleep." She said getting up from the couch and picking him up. "Aw.. Just a few more minutes?" he begged. "A growing boy needs his slumber if he's going to spend all day playing." She said kissing his head and taking him to his bedroom. She tucked him in gently. "Are you okay?" he asked her as she reached for the light. "It feels like your being distant from us all again." He said quietly looking at her. "I'll be fine James. Now. To sleep with you." She said turning off the light and leaving. "Good night" he said as she reached the door. "Good night." She replied heading to her room where her husband was waiting.

She walked in seeing him sitting on the bed. He patted the spot beside him and she climbed up with him. "So. Whats eating at you?" He questioned softly. "And don't tell me nothin'." He warned. She looked down some before shrugging. "I...I don't know... It just feels like... Something is missing. I love our friends and you and James and work but..." She stopped looking at her hands. "But what?" He asked trying to keep her talking. "Whats the matter?" She sighed softly. "Im not sure. Something just doesn't feel right. Like... something is missing." She said looking up at him not sure how to say it. "Somethings missin' eh?" she nodded softly. "Well what is it? Whats missing so we can make you happy again?" He asked twirling her hair in his fingers. She leaned against him and lightly clung to his shirt. He wouldn't understand would he. It was worth a shot to just say what she thought it was now. "A baby." She said quietly.

A moment passed and he looked to her. "A baby? Thats whats missing in your mind?" he asked. She nodded quietly. She figured he woulnd't understand but what was said next surprised her. "Why didn't you bring this up sooner? I always wanted a squirmy thing of our own. Not that James isn't squirmy though don't get me wrong." She looked up at him surprised. "Y...You want a baby?" She asked curiously. He nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I think it would be a nice change for everyone." He stated nodding his head. "A nice change indeed." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you" She said gently. "You'd better." He joked kissing her nose and pulling her under the blankets with her as he tossed his cap away along with other things.


End file.
